


Selfless to a Fault

by spoonfuIIofsuga



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Character Study, Earthbender Osamu, Firebender Atsumu, Nonbender Kita, Waterbender Suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfuIIofsuga/pseuds/spoonfuIIofsuga
Summary: Kita Shinsuke finds solace in routine. He finds comfort in helping others. He looks forward to easing the burdens his father and mother face daily.Shinsuke spends all of his time tending to the needs of others, unintentionally forgetting to care for and accommodate the most important person in his life.Himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Selfless to a Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Haikyuu fandom!
> 
> This one-shot was fueled by some Haikyuu/ Avatar the Last Airbender discourse on Twitter earlier today! It was originally titled "Kita-san: The Last Brain Cell" but it didn't end up fitting the mood so I had to (sadly) scrap it.
> 
> Kita-san deserves all of the love and appreciation, so this is dedicated to him.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~xoxo

Shinsuke loved routine. He really did. The current “era of peace” could be considered tumultuous at best, but tumultuous kept his family business running, so he couldn’t complain too much.

His family moved to Republic City from the Northern Air Temple when he was a small child, barely able to comprehend the gravity of the situation. They come from a long line of Airbenders _and_ inventors, prioritizing using their creations and skills to advance humanity’s progress—not hinder it through destruction and war. Although Shinsuke does not share his mother’s airbending abilities, he hopes to follow in his father’s footsteps by drafting new ideas and devices that can improve the lives of benders and non-benders alike. 

His days consist of early mornings, long hours in the workshop, followed by longer hours helping his mother pass out food and clothing to their aging neighbors on Air Temple Island. It was his routine. He knew it like the back of his hand. But sometimes, he felt like he never had time for himself. Just to _be._

That was when he decided to pick up bending as a hobby. Well, not _bending_ , per se, but learning the fluidity of motions and intricacies associated with each bending style. The history of bending was fascinating. At age twelve, he replaced his old bedtime stories with tales of bending masters—Toph Beifong, Master Katara, General Iroh. Their successes and failures made him strive for self-improvement in his own way.

Shinsuke cut out time every morning to run through his bending routine. He always began with his waterbending practice, the fluid circular motions waking up his body and mind quickly. After that, he easily flowed into his airbending, drawing his attention to his surroundings and patiently waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. Granted, when using straw dummies, all moments were opportune moments.

The transition from airbending into firebending was difficult at first, but it comes as naturally as breathing to him, now. He harnesses any anger or stress from the day before into his powerful, extravagant motions—making his body arc and twist in explosive ways. Once his mind is cleansed, he anchors himself once more through his earthbending—strong, assured hits that reflect his rock-solid stance. 

His knowledge and expertise on not only the moves of the styles but the culture and history associated with them helped put his name throughout Republic City as a bending trainer for the pro-bending circuit.

Which is how he ended up in his current, um, _predicament_. He sat on the sand at one of Republic City’s more secluded beaches listening to the Miya twins fight again. Well, it didn’t originally start out as a dispute—more so along the lines of “offering extra bending advice to one another at unnecessary volumes.”

“I told ‘ya already, ‘Samu, yer too slow! How’re ‘ya goin’ to throw yer rocks at a dude if he’s already past ‘ya and holding a knife to yer throat, huh?”

“I’m moving fine, idiot. And don’t come over here judgin’ my bending when yer puttin’ all yer energy into one punch. ‘Ya run out of steam there, kiddo?” Osamu smirks at Atsumu and turns his back to his twin, knowing well and good that the hothead will only get even more frustrated.

“ ‘Samu, get yer ass back here, I’m not done with you—WOAH!” Atsumu is sent flying as the sand underneath his feet solidifies into a ramp and quickly shifts. The earthbender looks back at his twin only to see him buried in a shallow sand dune a few feet away.

Shinsuke attempts to rub the tension out from between his forehead and turns his attention back to the pair of benders in front of him. “Osamu, get your brother out of the sand, _please_ ,” locking his fierce, golden eyes with steely grey, making the silver haired man shiver. “Fine, fine,” he says, shoving the sand off of his brother. A subtle chuckle can be heard from the waves, where Suna is _thankfully_ minding his own business.

Atsumu grumbles indignantly, slowly making his way back towards Shinsuke and his brother. Once in front of them, Shinsuke takes a deep breath before speaking. “Both of you are right in some ways,” Osamu smirks while Atsumu gives his brother a nasty glare. “However,” he continues, “you are both missing the point of this exercise.” Looks of confusion wash over their faces as Shinsuke closes his eyes, composing himself once more. Suna’s laugh can be heard over the waves.

Shinsuke begins running through his earthbending routine. “Bending is all about connecting with the deepest points of yourself, adjusting motions and flow subconsciously while remaining in tune to your body.” He seamlessly transitions from the powerful kicks of earthbending into graceful, yet explosive swipes of firebending, closing out his demonstration with _some_ dramatic flair by stalling his open palm only inches away from the center of Atsumu’s chest. 

Regaining his composure, he continues. “The two of you have great potential, but your focus needs to leave your head and return to your body. Don’t think about others—let your actions come second nature to you and the results will follow.”

The Miya twins look at him with awe—as if he recited a divine prophecy straight from the heavens. The pause in conversation grows heavier by the millisecond before Atsumu, of course, breaks the silence. “Kita-san, yer so COOL! How do you even _know_ all of this stuff?”

“I studied.”

“That can’t be it—you gotta be the reincarnation of some bending master or somethin’.”

Shinsuke scoffs at the comment. He really isn’t anything special—just hardworking. If anything, he’s laxed on his other responsibilities due to his tutoring sessions. He’s had to cancel some of the errands around the island, and leaves early from the workshop—leaving his father to close up when he finishes “one last project.” He was never one for indulgence or excess, but now, he finds himself adjusting his responsibilities away from what he _should_ do to what he wants to do.

He steps away from the twins and finds a place to observe his friends on a grassy hill nearby. Shinsuke has always been one to find fulfillment through helping others. He belongs to the community and to others as much as he belongs to himself. In a world riddled with greed and sadness, the least he can do is help lighten someone’s burden.

He _likes_ to be needed. He _likes_ to be depended on. However, as of late, his routines have diminished from comforting to monotonous. His life is comfortable, but something is missing. He enjoys his time with his father, but his creative juices have stalled. His mother lights up a room with her smile, but acting like a pack mule for food and supplies can only be so fulfilling.

For the first time in his life, Shinsuke _wants_ to be selfish. He _wants_ to assist in his friends’ training. He _wants_ to travel and learn more about bending practices. He _wants_ , and that’s the issue. 

The sun meets the horizon and they call it a day, heading to their respective homes to rest before a busy week of matches. The foursome meander through familiar streets, falling into comfortable banter. The twins egg each other on with petty comments, Suna makes an offhand comment only escalating the situation more, all while Shinsuke observes, stepping in with a glare or two where necessary. It was _easy_ . It was _refreshing_ . It was _selfish._

“Shin.” Shinsuke looks up to meet Suna’s worried eyes. 

“Apologies,” he whispers.

“Stop thinking so loud, Shin. I’m guessing you’re still thinking about the offer?” He nods. 

Suna takes a deep breath before turning to him, a rare air of seriousness about the brunette. “Shin, you don’t need to rush the decision—you have time. But you can’t just keep doing your signature thing of keeping everything bottled up.”

“I don’t—”

“You do and you know it,” Atsumu calls. Osamu nods in agreement.

After a moment of gathering his thoughts, Shinsuke nods in agreement, Suna thankfully refraining from pushing him any further. The wonder trio breaks off from him as he makes his way back to the island, mentally preparing himself for the arduous task of talking through his options with his parents. 

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back, Shinsuke,” his mother calls from the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready—your father should be back shortly so please set the table.” 

He does so without question. His mother brings their dinner over to the table just as an exhausted, “I’m home,” comes from their doorway. The three wash up and settle down for dinner, the room filled with only the hums of appreciation and knocking of plates.

“Um,” Shinsuke exclaims just _slightly_ too loud and _slightly_ too forced. Both of his parents look at him inquisitively.

“I, uh—Norimune-san reached out to me last week with an offer. He asked if I’m available to be brought on as a bending trainer for the league. I would help the benders adjust their form and train before matches and travel with certain teams when necessary. But I completely understand if—”

“Shin-chan, that’s amazing!” His mother practically leaps over the table and plasters kisses across his face, knocking cups over in the process. 

“We’re proud of you, son,” his father says filled with pride. “So when will you start?”

Shinsuke’s shocked. “What—I still haven’t accepted. There are a lot of things to think over before I do. I’ll need to figure out a schedule with them so I can make my way over once I’m done with the shop, and I’ll take over Mom’s delivery duties on weekends to make up for lost time and—”

“Shin, honey, what are you talking about?” His mother looks visibly concerned by his answer.

“I have to put things into perspective. I already have lasting commitments with both of you and with others. To accept this offer without establishing a new schedule and plan would be selfish and inconsiderate.” Now, both of his parents look troubled by his rationale. 

“Shinsuke,” his father begins, “We appreciate the thought, but you’re too young to be weighed down by too many responsibilities. You enjoy teaching those boys, right?”

He nods.

“Then you should accept the offer. Life is too short and too special to let it pass you by. Enjoy the little moments and find joy in every moment. You’re too selfless sometimes, Shin.”

Shinsuke is rendered speechless. Before he can rebut his father’s answer, his mother cuts in. “Your father and I appreciate your help, but I apologize if we ever unintentionally placed these expectations on you, honey. You have always put others before yourself, but now is the time to think about how you can help yourself grow by helping others, don’t you think?” Her soft smile radiates _we won’t take no for an answer, darling._ He scoffs, knowing that arguing with his mother is a losing battle he isn’t stupid enough to partake in.

The following week, Shinsuke finds himself once again between the dueling Miya twins but this time, Suna watches attentively alongside him. After a few minutes of childish bickering, name-calling, and a few bending accidents, a blanket of relative calm falls over the men.

~

“I’m taking the position,” he says out of the blue. Six eyes suddenly turn to him, resembling saucers. One beat passes. Then two. Then he is smothered by three overgrown man-children and coughing up sand. 

Atsumu calls for a round of drinks to celebrate, while Osamu insists that they visit one of his favorite yakiniku spots instead. Suna ignores the two and inquires more about when Kita will start and if he knows which team he is pairing with.

Suddenly, a weight he didn’t notice before is lifted from his shoulders. Self-indulgence does not always imply selfishness or immaturity. Shinsuke has neglected himself for too long. He’s become callous. Indifferent. He’s let time pass without feeling the joy of fulfillment. Complacency is toxic and who knows how long it’s been eating away at him.

He looks fondly at his friends and knows that this one selfish act will help them all grow. For the first time in a while, he’s looking forward to developing a new routine.


End file.
